Studies performed in the past have described the presence of and the release of iodinated proteins following I131 therapy from the thyroid haboring a thyroid carcinoma. Quantitative measurement of these thyroidal components has been attempted. The objective of the study is to establish the presence and magnitude of this release in patients with thyroid tumors with special emphasis on malignant tumors.